


[Podfic] The Excellent Glass of the Body

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Community: audiofemme, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was no choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Excellent Glass of the Body

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Excellent Glass of the Body](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17139) by roque_clasique. 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Supernatural/SPNTheExcellentGlassoftheBody_zpsf75a0676.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:26:26  
 **Music:** "It's Ok With Me," by Manchester Orchestra

 **Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/139rxgiwgsj956m8foke) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/tywz4if4w0od7vl51bkb)  
 _Streaming available through mp3 link_

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Arm in Arm//Fist to Fist at [](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/)**audiofemme**.


End file.
